Set Towards the Future
by Dezzidance
Summary: Just a oneshot of what would happen if Marik ran off into the world again. Away from Cairo. Ishizu would come to terms with her job as a Tombkeeper coming to an end. She would integrate her future with her past. After Cannon slight ooc


"_Hmm, I wonder how she is doing." _Domino's most notorious CEO thought to himself.

The dark skinned Egyptian had been plaguing his thoughts recently, he had a premonition he would run into the woman.

Just then his cell rang.

" Hello Mokuba."

"Hey Seto, I have a surprise for you."

Seto cringed, what was his brother up to now. " Mokuba, you know I don't like surprises."

" I know, but you'll love this one." Mokuba then hung up.

After the initial shock of his brother doing something so rash, Seto began to look over some spreadsheets.

Not too long after, Seto heard footsteps, loud, clacking footsteps.

" Hey Nii-sama!" a little raven haired boy blurted.

Seto looked up from his papers to see Mokuba smile the size of the sun. Seto sighed. Just then he heard faint steps, ones that sounded far off.

"Mokuba, I-" Just then Mokuba ran off. " Sorry Nii-sama, I have to meet up with some friends today!"

Seto pinched his forehead. His brother would never do that, what possessed him to do so?

Seto heard a knock, usually he would hear steps to accompany that knock, whether it be his secretary or his brother, businessmen and women alike.

" Hello, Kaiba." A woman with ebony locks smiled at him.

He knew this day would come. " What are you here for, Ishtar?"

" I dropped by to say hello." Her usually stern eyes were soft, yet laced with sadness. She wasn't wearing her usual off-white. She was wearing black. "_ That's a stretch, wearing black, makes her eyes pop." _Seto thought to himself. " You must be dropping by for condolences at my funeral, Ishtar."

Ishizu smiled, but she looked even more depressed. " There are no exhibitions, why are you here? To save your brother again, to beg again?" Seto smirked, Ishizu was visibly pained. He struck a cord. Ishizu removed her trench coat, and walked over to him. " I can't visit Domino from time to time?" " Why would you return to place where you experienced so much pain, Ishtar. You must be a masochist then." " I must say the same for you, you do it everyday don't you?" Ishizu smiled.

Seto chose to ignore the comment, for once he was left speechless. Instead he opted to glance at her clothing again. She was wearing a ¾ sleeved black dress, it had a heavy teal sash with blue lace on the sleeves and collar. The dress went past the knees, teal flats with small blue heels adorned her feet.

" It's rude to stare."

" I know, but I do as I please."

A silence bestowed them once again, Ishizu's head turned to the side and Seto began to pick of one of his papers. "_I should have her removed from my office." _Ishizu turned back to face him, her mouth opened to say something, but she decided against it.

" Your brother ran away again, didn't he?"

" Hmm, Kaiba, you are the only person I know who would have caught onto to that so quickly."

" It's obvious, only a dimwit wouldn't catch on. You wouldn't be wearing black otherwise."

" What makes you say that?"

" You revere your culture too much to do so."

" How would you know this, you don't stalk me do you?" Ishizu smiled faintly.

" I wouldn't have time for such trivial matters."

Silence washed over them again.

" You think Marik is here, in Domino?"

" I know he is in Japan, I doubt Domino."

" You must know your brother well to make such a statement."

" I do in fact, he wouldn't stay in Domino, it would be too easy for Odion and I to find him. He also loves nightlife, Clubs, electronic forms of music, rushes of people. He feels it gives him a new life, a rebirth."

Seto remained silent for a while. " Cairo has that, why wouldn't he just stay there? He could club and return to his hole in a ground."

" He is sick and tired of Egypt, he's seen that place all his life. Aside from that, he wants to see the world, see the changing seasons." Her voice had faded to a whisper. " I know he is safe, he will return."

" So why are dressed for a funeral in Domino." " I have relocated here, Odion and I live here now."

" Hmm, really. I would have never thought you would have taken a turn towards modernization. What happened, Marik convinced Odion and you?"

" Actually yes, my culture lives on in my heart. But before Marik left, we had an argument. Our job as tomb keepers is over, we no longer have to wait for Pharaoh, he has come and gone. There is no need to hold onto some of our customs."

" Interestingly enough he is right. I would have never thought your dimwit brother would have a point."

" Yes Kaiba, he has a point. But he is no dimwit, I suggest you stop calling him that." Her voice had become stern.

" Why modernize in Domino?"

" It's the place I know best, it's my second home."

Kaiba smirked at this. Ishizu becoming modernized made him look even more towards the future.

A loud noise filled the room, Ishizu grabbed her purse and began to shuffle through it. She pulled out a blue switch cell phone and answered.,

" Hello? Oh yes, Odion! I wouldn't be late, see you soon. Goodbye!"

" Seto I must make my leave. Good day." Ishizu stated as she grabbed her stuff.

" Good day, Ishizu."

When Ishizu exited the building into the cold autumn night, she gasped. She had called Kaiba by his first name. While the shock was wearing off, she waved for a taxi.

Setp had began to wrap up his work for the night, he would make it home early to eat dinner with Mokuba. As he called for Roland to pick him up he began thinking of a modernized Ishizu, a capable businesswoman who was able to mix her ancient cultures with modern ways. Roland opened the door for him, he got in then the Limo sped off into the night. Watching the skyline fade into various colors, he smiled to himself. He may never know why a woman who decided to mix her ancient ways with modern ways made him proud and happy. But it just did.

As both of them made their way home they both thought at the same time.

" I look forward to the future."

Set Towards the Future.


End file.
